Fall in Love with New Vocalist
by zuryuteki
Summary: Awalnya si ketua klub Natsu tak tertarik untuk merekrut vocalist baru di klubnya. Namun, karna Erza menyuruhnya untuk mencarinya, ia terpaksa melakukan itu. Tapi, ketika ia bertemu dengan Lucy, rasa terpaksanya menjadikannya bersemangat. Mengapa?/Chapter 4 UP!/Maaf gak pinter bikin Summary/Mind RnR?/HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Hola minna, Yucchan here! Kembali dengan fanfic baru (padahal yg lama blm kelar) #plak. Sebenarnya ini fanfic kubuat lama, tapi baru bisa ngeshare hari ini. Apapun itu, semoga kalian suka;) atas kekurangannya, mohon dimaafkan *bows***

**.**

Matahari dengan senangnya menyinari kota Magnolia pagi ini, juga pohon sakura dengan semangat menggugurkan daunnya demi melengkapi musim semi kali ini. Para siswa dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA sampai anak Kuliah tentu lebih bersemangat karna mereka akan memulai semester baru atau tingkatan baru bukan?. Contohnya saja, gadis berambut pirang dengan menguncir sedikit rambutnya kesamping kanan, dan pakaian SMA musim seminya, berjalan dibawah pohon sakura yang terus menerus menggugurkan daunnya, seraya angin berhembus membuat rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai dengan indah, wajah putih nan bersih serta senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari gadis ini, membuat banyak lelaki menyempatkan diri untuk meliriknya karna takjub akan kecantikan alami yang hanya dimiliki oleh gadis ini saja.

"Lu-chan!", sapa seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan bando orange berseragam sama dengan gadis yang dipanggilnya itu. Oh, rupanya mereka satu sekolah.

"Levy-chan, ohayou gozaimasu.", jawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum—yang kali ini lebih manis, membuat para lelaki yang sedari tadi meliriknya menjadi menabrak sesuatu didepan mereka, tentu saja itu kesalahan mereka sendiri, karna tak melihat kedepan bukan?

Teman gadis berambut pirang atau sekarang kita ketauhi bernama Levy melihat tingkah para lelaki yang tiba-tiba tertabrak sesuatu didepannya, membuat ia tertawa kecil, lalu beralih melihat temannya yang sedang memandangnya heran.

"Lu-chan—bukan—Lucy-sama, seperti biasa, kau selalu menarik perhatian orang, hehehe.", ucapnya sambil terus tertawa kecil, ia paling tau, kalau teman dari SMPnya—yang ternyata bernama Lucy memang sangat cantik dan selalu menarik perhatian, bahkan saat masih SMP Lucy sudah menjadi siswi terpopuler nomor satu di sekolah, tapi sangat disayangkan, temannya ini kurang peka.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Levy-chan?", kata Lucy sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Tak apa. Ayo kita berangkat bersama, Lu-chan!", balas Levy. Ia tau, meskipun ia menerangkan apa perkataannya barusan, Lucy tetap tak akan tau, itu karna Lucy tak peka.

"Eh..baiklah, Levy-chan.", kata Lucy tak ambil pusing.

Kedua gadis ini, terus berjalan sambil menikmati guguran daun pohon sakura, sambil sedikit berbincang dan bersenda gurau, hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai pada sekolah baru mereka. Ya, Lucy dan Levy baru saja menjadi anak SMA, mereka sama-sama masuk ke Fairy Tail International Highschool, dimana para murid pintar semuanya ada disini.

"Sugoiiiii.", ucap Lucy dan Levy serempak.

"Eh?", kata mereka berdua serempak—lagi. Mereka saling adu pandang, hingga pada akhirnya tertawa kembali, karna kekonyolan mereka pada pagi hari ini.

Saat Lucy dan Levy mulai memasuki gerbang, mereka terus sibuk memandang sekolah yang menakjubkan itu, dimulai dari gedung sekolah, taman disekitar sekolah, lapangan, semuanya terlihat menakjubkan. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka mulai melihat papan besar, untuk mengetahui dimana mereka akan memasuki kelasnya.

"Um, Lucy Heartfilia...Ah! ketemu! 1-A!" ucap Lucy sambil melihat papan besar itu.

"Lu-chan! Aku juga 1-A! YEAY! Kita sekelas!" ucap Levy setelahnya.

"Eh?! Hontou?! Yokatta, Levy-chan!" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Um!" balas Levy sambil mengangguk.

Setelah melihat papan besar, kini mereka mulai memasuki ruang kelas 1-A yang berada di lantai satu.

"O-Ohayou gozaimasu." Sapa Lucy ketika mulai memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Dan tentu kalian tau, semua aktivitas dari mereka mulai berhenti, terutama para lelaki tentunya. Mereka semua menatap Lucy dengan mata _lovey-dovey_ nya, memang luar biasa aura Lucy.

"Bidadari!"

"Uso!"

"Seorang Putri!"

Begitu banyak kata yang terlontarkan, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki.

"A-Anoo...a-apa ini kelas 1-A?" tanya Lucy dengan gugup.

"BENAR!" jawab para lelaki serempak.

Lucy menghela nafas, lalu mengajak Levy masuk kedalam kelas. Berbeda dengan dunia para lelaki, para perempuan hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat para lelaki yang sudah dihujani panah cinta berkali-kali.

Abaikan suasana kelas yang terlihat sangat bahagia, dan semua kejadian yang tak terduga antara Lucy maupun Levy, kini kita beralih keruang musik yang berada dilantai tiga pojok.

"Ohayou Ice-Brain, Erza!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut pink dengan syal kotak-kotak, membawa tas gitar dipunggungnya kepada temannya, sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ohayou Natsu/Flame-head." balas mereka serempak.

Suasana kembali hening, hingga akhirnya Erza mulai membuka mulut.

"Natsu, kita harus cepat mencari vokalis baru."

"Eh? Benar juga, tapi apa tak terlalu cepat, Erza?" jawab Natsu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baka. Loki sudah lulus, dan klub ini akan bubar kalau tak ada vokalis, jadi kita harus secepatnya mencari vokalis baru, Flame-head." sambung seorang pemuda berambut dark blue atau bisa kita panggil Gray sambil tetap duduk tenang.

"Tapi aku tak tau siapa yang akan menjadi vokalis baru, Ice-Brain!" balas Natsu tak terima.

"Kau memang baka, Flame-head! Itu sebabnya kita harus mencarinya!" jawab Gray sambil memandang jengkel Natsu.

"Apa kau—" ucap Natsu, tapi sayang perkataannya dipotong oleh Erza.

"CUKUP!"

"AYE!" ucap Natsu dengan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya.

"Natsu! kau ketua klub, jadi pastikan kau harus mencari vokalis baru, titik." Kata Erza sambil memasang death glarenya.

"A-AYE!" jawab Natsu ketakutan.

Gray melihat Natsu yang sedang ketakutan, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Natsu mulai emosi, tapi sayang seribu sayang, lagi-lagi Erza memberikan death glarenya. Hingga akhirnya, suasana ruangan klub kembali hening. Dan bel pertanda masuk sekolah pun terdengar nyaring.

**~XoXoX~**

**Lucy POV**

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru yang dilaksanakan di aula, aku dan Levy-chan sahabatku, mulai kembali kekelas. Kalian tau? Kepala Sekolah bicara selama 30 menit! Gila bukan?! Aku capek sekali.

_**BUGGH**_

"Ah, suman."

Ouch...sakit sekali pundakku, ada apa dengan lelaki aneh berambut pink itu, bukankah aula di sekolah ini lebar?! Kenapa dia menabrakku sih.

"Lu-chan, daijobu?" kata Levy-chan padaku. Aku sontak menoleh lalu mengangguk tanda aku baik-baik saja.

"Souka_, _kalau begitu ayo kita cepat kembali ke kelas, Lu-chan." Katanya lagi sambil menarik tangan kananku. Aku hanya memandang punggungnya dan mengikuti irama lari kecilnya.

Setelah berlari-lari kecil dikoridor, akhirnya aku sampai didepan kelas, siswa dikelasku tiba-tiba menoleh padaku, aku heran, kenapa sejak tadi pagi mereka semua melihatku?. Tapi untung saja 5 detik setelahnya, mereka tak memandangiku lagi, karna memang guru sudah memasuki kelas dan ternyata beliau adalah wali kelas kami!

"Hai, minna-san, tolong duduk ditempat masing-masing. Saya Evergreen atau bisa kalian panggil Eve-sensei, saya adalah wali kelas kalian, yoroshiku." Ucap Eve-sensei sambil tersenyum.

Kuakui wali kelasku sangat baik dan asyik! yokatta, kupikir aku akan mendapatkan wali kelas yang kejam. Pada hari pertama, kelasku hanya membuat daftar pengurus kelas, hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah aku menjadi ketua kelas, untung saja Levy-chan menjadi wakilnya. Setelah itu, kami masih disuguhi banyak jam kosong, ah ini kesempatanku untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini.

"Levy-chan, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajakku pada Levy-chan.

"Eh, boleh saja Lu-chan, ayo!" jawabnya.

**~XoXoX~**

**Normal POV**

Sudah 10 menit, Lucy dan Levy mengitari sekolah, dimulai dari ruang kepala sekolah, ruang guru, ruang memasak, kantin, lapangan, dan yang terakhir ruang klub yang ada di sekolah Fairy Tail International Highschool, karna terlalu lelah berjalan jauh, akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke kantin untuk beristirahat sambil meminum-minuman yang segar.

"Lu-chan, apa kau sudah memutuskan ingin masuk klub apa?" tanya Levy sambil menaruh kardus jus yang dibelinya tadi ke meja.

"Hmm...aku ingin masuk klub yang ada menyanyinya." jawab Lucy, namun masih tetap menyedot jus kotaknya.

"Klub paduan suara?" tanya Levy memastikan.

"Aku tak tau Levy-chan, kalau hanya menyanyi dan tak ada musik penghantarnya, itu terlalu membosankan." Jawab Lucy yang kini menaruh kardus jusnya dekat dengan kardus jus milik Levy.

"Kau memang aneh, Lu-chan." Balas Levy sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hehehe, lihat saja nanti. Kalau kau, ingin masuk klub apa, Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja, klub menulis!" jawab Levy semangat.

"A-Ah, tentu saja, kau memang suka dengan klub itu sejak SMP." kata Lucy sweatdrop.

"Hehehe." Balas Levy cengengesan.

Sementara mereka sedang menikmati obrolan mereka tentang sebuah klub, kini diseberang tempat Lucy dan Levy berbincang, ada yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka dilanjut dengan membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Natsu, kau harus menyelidiki adik kelas berwarna pirang itu." Kata seorang perempuan berambut scarlet kepada seseorang bernama Natsu.

"Tch, kenapa harus aku, Erza?" tanya Natsu kepada perempuan berambut scarlet yang kini kita ketahui bernama Erza.

"Turuti aku atau kau babak belur!" jawab Erza dengan death glare andalannya.

Seketika Natsu kembali berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan pemuda satu lagi mempunyai warna dark blue, hanya memandang Lucy lekat-lekat. Ada apa dengannya?

"Oi, Ice-brain! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" kata Natsu membuat pemuda berambut dark blue atau bisa kita sebut Ice-brain ini terlonjak kaget.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa, Flame-head!" balas pemuda itu sewot.

"Tch..." balas Natsu berdecak.

Tepat setelah Lucy dan Levy pergi dari kantin dan berniat kembali kekelasnya, diskusi dua pemuda dan satu perempuan ini telah selesai dan mereka mulai kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing, memang dari ke tiga orang ini, tak ada yang sekelas, berbeda dengan Lucy dan Levy yang memang dari mereka SMP selalu ditakdirkan satu ruang satu kelompok.

**~XoXoX~**

**Natsu POV**

Tch, sialan Erza, selalu saja memerintah seenaknya, padahal aku ketua klubnya, kenapa dia yang suka seenaknya sendiri! Huhh, coba saja kalau dia tak menakutkan, pasti sudah kubully habis-habisan! Untung saja gadis pirang tadi manis, coba kalau tidak, pasti aku tak akan sudi menyelidikinya, seperti penguntit saja!

_**BUUGHH**_

Ouchh, kenapa hari ini begitu si—AAAALLLL!

"KA-KAAAU!"

Ke-kenapa dia ada di lantai dua? Hei! Ini kawasan anak kelas dua, kenapa dia nekat sekali kesini.

"Eh? AH! PINKY!" balasnya sambil menatapku seolah-olah aku yang berbuat jahat disini. Tunggu! Apa maksud pinky itu?!

"Hei! Apa maksudmu menyebutku pinky?! Tidak, yang lebih penting, kenapa kau kelantai dua?!" tanyaku beruntun. Dia seperti orang polos? Atau memang dia polos?

"K-Kau senpai?!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku, tch, gadis ini tidak sopan, untung saja dia manis.

"Tentu saja! Dan..hei! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" kataku yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Ah, go-gomen senpai!" balasnya sambil menunduk padaku, kucabut omonganku tadi, ternyata dia gadis yang sopan.

"O-oy! Ba-bangunlah, kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu!" ucapku sambil bersweat drop.

"Baik, senpai." Balasnya dengan kata-kata yang terlalu resmi, ugh itu membuatku semakin tua saja, tidak tidak.

"Jangan terlalu resmi, kita hanya beda satu tahun. Jadi, kenapa kau berada di lantai dua?"

"Oke, senpai. Aku kesini hanya ingin memanggil Mira-sensei."

"Natsu, panggil Natsu saja. Tunggu, kalau kau memanggil Mira-sensei, itu berarti..."

"Um! Aku ketua kelas, Natsu."

Apa?! Dia ketua kelas?

"O-Oh. Sebelumnya namamu siapa?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia."

"Luigi?"

"Iie, Lucy."

"Luce?"

"LUCY!"

_Nginggg..._argghh, aku cabut lagi kata-kataku tadi, ternyata dia sangat berisik! Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakannya.

"Oy! Tak usah berteriak begitu!"

"Habisnya, Natsu tak bisa mengucapkan namaku dengan benar." Katanya sambil cemberut, kalau dilihat, lucu juga.

"Y-Ya, itu karna namamu susah kusebut!"

"Hah...terserah deh, yasudah aku mau memanggil Mira-sensei dulu, jaa, Natsu...-senpai! Kalau tak mau jadi tua, lebih baik turun kelas saja! week" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

A-Apa?! Kenapa dia tau kalau aku tak ingin tua?! Sial! Padahal awalnya aku tak punya niat, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku mulai tertarik. Oh, Thanks Erza.

**~XoXoX~**

Lucy berlari meninggalkan Natsu yang masih memandangnya dan tersenyum penuh arti, hingga akhirnya Natsu mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya, senyum penuh artinya tak kunjung hilang dari wajah yang mungkin masih tergolong tampan itu.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Jaa, minna-san, bagaimana? Aduh aku ingin sekali ngeshare fanfic sebelum try out:3 dan inilah hasil ideku yang belum sempat kushare, kekeke. Jadi ini semua terinspirasi sama gambar doang, iya Cuma gambar! #plak**

**Yucchan gak tau mau ngomong apalagi, tapi 2 kata aja nih**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~**


	2. Singing in Cafe

**Disclaimer**

**Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Hello...kembali lagi sama fanfic ini, akhirnya nyempetin update setelah beberapa hari gak ada ide buat ngelanjutin, ini pun idenya sekelebat dateng terus ilang, akhirnya maksain buat inget-inget ide yang sempet lewat diotak T.T yoosh, langsung aja ya minna! Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini, maaf kalau kurang bagus *bows* disini author pov semua [OwO]**

**.**

Pukul 3 sore, siswa dan siswi dari SMA Fairy Tail International Highschool dengan semangat meninggalkan sekolah mewah itu, tidak terkecuali Lucy dan teman akrabnya, Levy.

"Lu-chan, hari ini menyenangkan sekali, bukan?!"

"Um! Semoga besok lebih menyenangkan lagi ne, Levy-chan."

Mereka terus menerus membicarakan bagaimana senangnya hari ini—atau lebih tepatnya _Levy terus menerus membicarakan bagaimana senangnya hari ini_. Oh, ternyata saat ia menyusul Lucy keruang guru dilantai dua, Levy bertemu pujaan hatinya. Lucy yang merasa bahwa banyak sekali bunga mekar diatas kepala sahabatnya itu hanya bisa memandangnya sweatdrop, entah kenapa mulutnya tak tega menanyakan kejadian apa yang berhasil membuat bunga-bunga mekar itu tumbuh diatas kepalanya. Lucy dan Levy sudah sampai didepan gerbang, tapi tiba-tiba saja langkah Lucy berhenti, kemudian mau tak mau, Levy ikut berhenti. Kenapa berhenti? Itu karna ada orang bersandar ditembok dekat pintu gerbang sekolahnya, yang sepertinya sedang menunggu Lucy.

"S-SENPAI?!" ucap Lucy berteriak, matanya melebar sempurna menatap seseorang yang dipanggilnya senpai.

"Oh, hai Luce!" jawab orang itu sambil menunjukkan senyum lebar—atau biasa disebut grin sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Lucy.

"Lu-chan, apa itu kenalanmu?" tanya Levy.

"A-Ah, benar, Levy-chan maaf aku tak pulang bersamamu untuk hari ini, kau bisa duluan."

"Tidak apa-apa Lu-chan. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa, mata ashita!" ucap Levy sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan _orang itu_ sendirian.

"Mata ashita!" balas Lucy.

Lucy menatap punggung sahabatnya sejenak kemudian menoleh pada _seseorang_ yang sudah Lucy—author abaikan.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Lucy.

"Tch, bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk tak memanggilku begitu—i-itu bukan karna aku tak mau terlihat tua!" jawab _orang itu_.

"Haaah...hai hai. Jaa, ada apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy—lagi, pada _orang itu_ yang sekarang kita ketaui bernama Natsu.

"Hmm, tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersamaku."

"Ha? Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah polosnya.

"Untuk menculikmu." Jawab Natsu dengan pandangan seriusnya.

"HEI!"

"Tentu saja hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang, Luce! Ugh, kau ini sebenarnya murid pintar atau bodoh sih."

"A-APA?! Bukan begitu! Tapi ada apa tiba-tiba mengajakku pulang bersama?"

"Tak apa. Sudah, intinya mau atau tidak?!"

"Sewot amat sih! Iya deh mau!"

"Yoosh! Ayo!"

Akhirnya, Natsu dan Lucy mulai meninggalkan tempat dimana ada perdebatan kecil diantara mereka(?) Natsu berjalan didepan sedangkan Lucy ada dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya Natsu mengajak pulang Lucy hanya sebuah alasan, Natsu merencanakan sesuatu yaitu bagaimana test seorang vokalis versi dirinya sendiri. Karna Lucy merasa canggung dengan suasana hening yang terjadi saat ini, akhirnya ia mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Senpai—maksudku, Natsu. Apartementku ada diseberang sana."

Menyadari bahwa Natsu belum mengatakan kemana mereka pergi, ia berbalik menghadap Lucy.

"U-Oh, bi-bisakah kita ke cafe sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu sebentar, Luce."

"Bicara? Kita bisa membicarakannya disini, Natsu."

"Tidak, tidak. Pokoknya kita harus ke cafe! Ayo!"

Karna respon, dan takut Lucy akan pergi, akhirnya Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lucy, dan berlari-lari kecil kearah cafe yang akan mereka tuju. Lucy yang baru pertama kali pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh laki-laki, yang sekarang notabene mempunyai suhu yang lumayan hangat, hanya bisa blushing ria seraya ikut berlari-lari kecil pasrah akan Natsu yang entah membawanya kemana.

Saat Natsu memandang cafe diseberang jalan yang bernama 'Cafe I.G' ia tersenyum puas lalu kembali menarik Lucy menyebrang jalan saat rambu pejalan kaki menandakan lampu hijau.

"Nah, Luce! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Natsu saat ia sudah masuk ke cafe itu. Menyadari Lucy yang tak kunjung menjawab perkataanya ia menoleh pada Lucy. Betapa shocknya ketika ia melihat Lucy yang terengah-engah dan banyak mengeluarkan keringat, bahkan wajahnya sangat merah.

'_A-Apa yang terjadi?'_ pikir Natsu.

Beruntung didalam cafe ada AC, kalau tidak, Lucy pasti makin kepanasan, sebenarnya Lucy memang terlalu capek karna lari Natsu saat itu makin lama makin cepat, tapi yang membuat keringatnya bercucuran adalah tangan Natsu yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Lu-Luce?"

"Eh? O-Oh sudah sampai. Ngomong-ngomong Natsu, ta-tanganku, hehe."

"Eh? A-Ah, go-gomen Luce."

"I-Iie, da-daijobu."

Suasana mereka kembali canggung, karna sibuk dengan batin mereka, seperti

'_Perasaan apa ini? Hangat? Ha-hatiku berdebar-debar' _batin Lucy.

'_S-Sial, kenapa tadi aku menggenggam tangannya, ugh,a-apa aku__...' _batin Natsu.

Karna tak mau semakin canggung dan sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, saat ini yang utama adalah rencananya harus berhasil, atau Erza akan membunuhnya. Akhirnya Natsu mengajak Lucy untuk duduk sebentar di cafe, awalnya Lucy masih belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya, tapi saat ia sudah duduk dikursi cafe itu, sedikit demi sedikit ia sudah bisa mengontrolnya. Setelah mereka duduk, mereka memesan minuman sesuai selera mereka masing-masing.

"Luce, aku kekamar mandi dulu."

"Um."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya, Lucy berduaan dengan laki-laki, meskipun ia sehari bisa membaca 1 buku novel romance dengan 400 lebih halaman, ia tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana.

'_Yang terpenting, kau harus tenang, Lucy! Yoosh!'_

Tepat saat pelayan memberinya minuman, Natsu kembali. Karna Lucy tak mau suasananya menjadi canggung kembali, akhirnya ia memutuskan segera membicarakan apa yang seharusnya dibicarakan(?)

"Nah, Natsu, apa yang ingin kau bicara—

"_Bagaimana ini, penyanyinya sedang kecelakaan."_

"_Kita harus mencari penyanyi baru."_

"_Darimana kita mendapatkan penyanyi baru?"_

"_Kita pilih saja pelanggan untuk menyanyi."_

"_Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Pasti tidak apa-apa! Apa kau ingin dimarahi oleh bos?"_

"_Ti-Tidak."_

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang itu?" ujar Natsu yang memang _sengaja_ tak mendengar perkataan Lucy.

"HEI! DENGARKAN AKU BICARA!" kata Lucy dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa, Luce?" balas Natsu polos.

"Ugh...makanya dengerin! Memangnya apa yang—

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan datang menemui mereka. Membuat omongan Lucy kembali terpotong untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ano, tuan, apa anda ingin menyanyi?" tanya si pelayan kepada Natsu.

"Eh? Maaf, saya tidak pandai menyanyi, tapi dia bisa." Jawab Natsu sambil melihat Lucy dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tung—

"Ah! Terima kasih tuan."

"Ya, sama-sama. Nah, Luce, ayo cepat kau naik ke panggung. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Ucar Natsu menyeringai.

'_SIALAN KAU, NATSU!' _umpat Lucy dalam hati.

"Ta-Tapi—

"Mari ikut kami, nona."

"A-Ah, ba-baiklah."

Akhirnya, mau tak mau, Lucy menuruti kata Natsu kepada si pelayan tentang dirinya yang pandai dalam menyanyi. Sebenarnya Lucy memang mempunyai suara yang bagus, tapi itu kata saudara sepupunya saat mereka bernyanyi bersama dalam perlombaan waktu masa kanak-kanak, tapi saat itukan waktu Lucy masih sangat kecil, sedangkan saat ini ia tak pernah mengikuti perlombaan lagi, hanya saja ia melatih suaranya saat berada dikamar mandi, Lucy benar-benar mengutuki dirinya sendiri menerima ajakan Natsu pergi ke cafe ini—bukan, yang lebih penting, apa yang seharusnya Lucy lakukan untuk menghapus nama Natsu dari dunia ini?.

"Minna-san, konnichiwa, karna penyanyi kami sedang ada masalah, jadi khusus untuk sore ini saja, salah satu pelanggan kami bersedia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk malam ini." Kata seorang MC memecah keheningan, meskipun suasana disana memang terkesan sunyi, tapi pengunjung cafe cukup ramai.

"Mari kita sambut, nona Lucy Heartfillia."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah serta senyum lebar dari penonton, bahkan setelah Lucy sudah menaiki panggung kecil yang ada di sebelah timur tempat duduk Natsu, tepuk tangan penonton semakin meriah. Sedangkan Lucy hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya 'sial' batinnya terus menggerutu seperti itu sambil melirik Natsu yang sedari tadi tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Setelah tepuk tangan dari pengunjung cafe tersebut sudah reda, Lucy menghela nafas kemudian memegang mic dan mengarahkan tepat berada didepan mulutnya.

"A-Ano, minna-san, konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Lucy Heartfillia desu. A-Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu Kimi ga Kureta Mono yang dipopulerkan oleh Kudo Shizuka-san."

[lyric]

Suara tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi ruangan cafe, bahkan kita bisa melihat pandangan Natsu masih menatap Lucy dengan intens. Lucy yang sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata, karna tadi ia terlalu asik dengan dunia musik atau suaranya sendiri, membungkuk tanda ucapan terima kasihnya lalu mengembalikan mic kepada pemilik acara, ia kembali menghela nafas sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, setelah Lucy duduk dikursi dimana ia bersama Natsu sekarang ini, Lucy meminum minuman yang dipesannya tadi sambil terus memikirkan apakah tadi ia berhasil bernyanyi tanpa adanya suara fals, mungkin ia harus bertanya pada orang yang membuatnya bernyanyi didepan umum.

"Na-Natsu, a-apakah tadi suaraku ba-bagus?"

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara Lucy, ia sontak mengangkat wajahnya, betapa herannya Lucy pada sikap Natsu yang sedari tadi diam, ternyata memandang Lucy dengan tatapan takjub, Lucy tak tau kenapa. Karna merasa tak nyaman dipandang seperti itu, akhirnya Lucy melambaikan tangan mungilnya didepan wajah Natsu. Natsu akhirnya sadar kemudian menahan malu karna ketahuan menatap Lucy sedari tadi.

"A-Ada apa?" ucap Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Ada apa? Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana suaraku tadi, Natsu-senpai." tanya Lucy dengan seringainya.

"O-Oh, y-ya lumayan." Jawab Natsu sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Oh? Tak mau mengakui suaraku bagus ne, Natsu-senpai?"

"Te-Terserah. Aku pergi dulu, jaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di cafe tanpa membayar minuman yang ia pesan tadi.

'_Apa yang dia pikirkan? Setelah membuatku menyanyi didepan umum dia meninggalkanku, membuatku membayar minumannya, lalu tak mengantarku pulang ke apartementku, hei ini sudah malam kau tau?' _batin Lucy.

Kini Lucy hanya bisa memutih dikursi cafenya, masih juga belum menerima sepenuhnya, bahwa ia sekarang sudah sendirian karna ditinggal oleh cowok aneh berambut pink yang sudah membuat harinya menjadi hari yang menyebalkan. Karna Lucy tak mau semakin lama berada di cafe meratapi nasib di hari pertama sekolahnya, ia memutuskan pulang ke apartement sendirian meskipun saat berada dijalan, Lucy mencoba mencari kayu besar untuk jaga-jaga ketika ia sedang dihadang oleh preman-preman jalan. Dan Lucy bersyukur ia sampai di apartementnya dengan selamat meskipun sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam.

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**Ba-Bagaimana minna-san dengan chapter 2 ini? yucchan ngerasa belum puas sama chapter ini, hikss T.T tapi yucchan pengen cepet update juga. Semoga readers suka deh:'3 Yucchan disini masih dikitin moment NaLu, itu karna yucchan mau nuntasin rencana Natsu buat ngebawa Lucy ke klubnya, entar kalau Lucy udah bergabung ke klub, bakal banyak moment NaLu kok eh gomen yucchan keceplosan=3=**

**AH! Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran kalian dikotak REVIEW nee! Oke sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, minna-san! SAYOUNARA READERS ;****


	3. Melodious

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Minna-san! Yuhuuu, yucchan update nih cerita dalam keadaan semangat lhoo! Meskipun setelah bersih-bersih kamar dan mendorong barang-barang berat, yucchan malah semakin semangat bikin nih cerita, soalnyaaaaaaaa ada moment NaLu disini! Yoosh! Langsung dibaca aja ya, minna;))

* * *

Mentari pagi sedari tadi menerobos masuk melalui cela-cela gorden yang terpasang dijendela sebuah apartemen milik gadis berambut pirang yang kita kenal bernama Lucy Heartfillia, tapi gadis tersebut masih belum membuka matanya, apakah ia pingsan? Bukan, lalu apakah sekolah sedang libur? Jawabannya tetap bukan, lalu apa? Coba kita perhatikan, Lucy masih memakai seragam sekolahnya bahkan ia masih memakai kaos kaki, dengan tas sekolahnya berada di samping kanan, dan handphone yang berada digenggamannya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat kejadian semalam.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lucy sudah sampai di apartementnya ketika jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 8 malam, ia sangat bersyukur karena pada malam ini ia masih bisa menghirup udara segar, ia pikir, ia akan bertemu dengan preman jalan atau orang pemabuk dan lain-lain yang bisa mengancam nyawanya, ia benar-benar mengutuk kakak kelasnya yang mempunyai rambut pink aneh yang sudah membawanya ke cafe dan membuatnya bernyanyi didepan umum lalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Lucy memasuki kamar apartement nomor 173 ia terlihat lelah sekali, setelah melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan dirak sepatu, Lucy berjalan lunglai menuju tempat empuk yang sangat dinanti-nantinya, ia menghempaskan tas dan dirinya kekasur memposisikan badannya miring menghadap pintu kamar apartementnya, lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya yang berwarna pink, ia ingin sekali curhat dengan Levy sahabatnya melalui e-mail, tapi sayang Lucy malah tertidur pulas._

* * *

Kini kita dapat simpulkan, bahwa Lucy hanya lupa bangun atau lupa memasang alarm semalam, dikarenakan kejadian tak terduga dihari pertama sekolahnya, setelah beberapa menit terlewati, tepat jam 7 pagi, hp Lucy tiba-tiba bergetar membuat si pemilik bangun dari tidur pulasnya, ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, dilihatnya handphone yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terdapat nama Levy-chan dengan nomor ponsel dibawahnya, Lucy menekan tombol hijau tanda menerima panggilan.

"Moshi moshi Levy-chan?" ucap Lucy ditelepon.

"_Lu-chan! Kau ada dimana? Bel baru saja berbunyi, cepat ke sekolah!" _ucap Levy diseberang.

"Bel? Sekolah? Hmm?" balas Lucy yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"_Iya! Kau harus ke sekolah sekarang, atau kau akan dihancurkan Gildarts-sensei! Sudah dulu ya, pulsaku nipis. Jaa, Lu-chan!" _ucap Levy lalu menutup telfonnya.

Lucy masih memikirkan perkataan Levy baru saja, setelah menggabungkan kata-kata 'Bel, Sekolah dan Gildarts-sensei' akhirnya Lucy sudah sepenuhnya sadar, ia melonjak kaget lalu melihat jam dindingnya yang berbentuk kunci, matanya membulat sempurna, sekarang sudah pukul 7 lebih 5 menit dan ia belum menyiapkan pelajaran besok maupun mandi paginya, _'Sial! Aku harus cepat!' _rutuknya dalam hati, Lucy benar-benar ngebut, mandi pagi yang biasanya berdurasi 20 menit sekarang menjadi 5 menit, lalu ia memasukkan buku sesuai dengan jadwal pelajaran hari ini.

Pukul 7.10 ia berangkat dari apartementnya dengan berlari, dan setiap tikungan Lucy selalu saja hampir terpeleset dan untungnya ia dapat menyeimbangkan diri, butuh waktu 10 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah, dan ya! Sekarang sudah pukul 7.20 yang artinya ia benar-benar terlambat. Saat sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, ia benar-benar putus asa karena gerbangnya sudah dikunci, lalu saat ia meminta satpam disana untuk membukanya, satpam disana tak mau membuka gerbangnya karna itu sudah peraturan siswa disana, yang telat maka tak boleh mengikuti pelajaran, tapi Lucy mempunyai ide, setiap sekolah pasti punya halaman belakang bukan? ia harus nekat memanjat tembok atau ia akan dicap sebagai ketua kelas yang suka bolos. Setelah memanjat tembok, ia langsung turun kebawah tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, dan kau tau? Saat itulah, Lucy mendarat dengan sempurna diatas rumput—bukan, tapi diatas seseorang yang kelihatannya seorang yang tengah bersantai menikmati udara di jam bolosnya. Oh Lucy kau harus meminta maaf atau kau ingin babak belur. Masih diposisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"MA-MAAFKAN A—NATSU?!" ucap Lucy sambil berteriak, masih dalam posisinya yang menindih pemuda itu, ia menunduk menatap wajah pemuda yang ditindihnya dan ternyata pemuda itu adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ugh, untung saja aku mempunyai badan yang kuat, kalau tidak aku akan hancur oleh berat badanmu, Luce." ucap Natsu sambil menahan sakit.

"Hei!" balas Lucy tak terima.

Tiba-tiba saja, angin berhembus membuat rok Lucy sedikit terangkat dan terlihat benda yang menyilaukan _if you know what i mean_.

"Hmm? Pantsumu lucu sekali, Luce." Ucap Natsu tiba-tiba membuat wajah Lucy sangat merah melebihi tomat ataupun cabe dan lain benda yang berwarna merah. Lucy mengangkat tangannya lalu menampar pipi kanan Natsu, membuat Natsu meringis kesakitan lagi.

"HE-HENTAIII!" teriak Lucy dengan suara cemprengnya, membuat Natsu gelagapan dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidur yang masih ditindih Lucy, membuat Lucy hilang keseimbangan dan hampir saja kepalanya membentur tanah, tapi segera dilindungi Natsu dengan cara menahan tubuh Lucy dengan tangan kekarnya, tapi sayang sekali, Natsu juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan ikut terjatuh, kini posisi mereka seperti terbalik, Lucy berada di bawah Natsu berada diatasnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Natsu?!" ucap Lucy masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"..." Natsu tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menatap Lucy dengan intens.

"N-Natsu...-senpai?" ucap Lucy lagi, ia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan posisi begini.

Natsu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat jarak wajah mereka semakin mengecil, Lucy juga bisa merasakan nafas Natsu menabrak wajahnya, begitu juga Natsu. Lucy yang sadar dengan gerak gerik Natsu, ia sontak mendorong badan Natsu lalu ia mundur beberapa jarak. Natsu yang menyadari perbuatannya yang sangat memalukan hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa dalam mode hasrat lelaki didepan gadis yang baru saja ia kenal kemarin, tapi ia tak akan begitu kalau ia tak menyukai gadis tersebut _blushhh..._ _'A-Apa aku benar-benar suka dengannya? Argh! Sial!'_ setelah Natsu mengalami pergulatan batin yang cukup lama, ia baru sadar kalau ia harus meminta maaf atas kejadiannya tadi. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia mengakuinya bukan? ia harus membuat alasan.

"A-Ah, ta-tadi ada rumput. Ma-Maafkan aku, a-aku tak ber-bermaksud apa-apa" Ucap Natsu memecah keheningan membuat Lucy kaget karna sedari tadi hal yang Lucy lakukan sama halnya dengan Natsu, yaitu pergulatan batin.

"U-Um." Jawab Lucy dengan gugup.

Suasana kembali canggung, Natsu sangat tak menyukai ini, apalagi setelah kejadian memalukan tadi, topik, ia harus mencari topik.

"O-oh ya, kenapa kau meloncati tembok belakang sekolah, Luce? Bukankah kau ketua kelas? Untuk apa itu tadi?" ujar Natsu yang akhirnya bisa berbicara normal, setelah menemukan topik yang bagus.

"E-Eh? A-Aku bangun telat, itu karna—AH! YA! Natsu! kau harus minta maaf padaku sekarang! Aku telat karna kau!" ucap Lucy yang sekarang dalam posisi berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Natsu, detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal.

"Karna aku? Kenapa?" tanya Natsu polos.

"Karna apa katamu? Kau membuatku bernyanyi didepan umum tapi setelah itu kau meninggalkanku sendirian, memangnya saat itu pukul berapa hah? Jarak antara cafe dengan apartemenku sangat jauh, kau tau?" meskipun nada bicara Lucy sangat pelan dan hampir lembut, tapi aura disekelilingnya benar-benar mengerikan, lihat saja tanaman disekitarnya saja menjadi layu secara tiba-tiba.

"A-Ah...apa itu kesalahan...ku?" balas Natsu dengan wajah penuh keringat dingin.

"TENTU SAJA! Astaga, beruntung sekali kau satu tahun lebih tua dariku, dan aku masih punya sopan santun. Coba saja kalau tidak, hehehehe." Ucap Lucy sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya, dan pada kata terakhir, ia menekan jari-jari tangannya hingga berbunyi _krakk_.

"A-Ah go-gomen naa, Luce." ucap Natsu dengan senyum geroginya.

"Hah...baiklah." jawab Lucy sambil menghela nafas.

_KRIIINGGGGG_

"Nee, Luce. Bel berakhirnya jam pertama sudah berbunyi, ayo ikut aku!" ucap Natsu sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

"Kemana? Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku harus kekelas!" lagi-lagi Lucy berteriak dengan suara cempreng khasnya, tapi itu semua tak diperdulikan oleh Natsu, Natsu hanya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Lucy, dan mereka berlarian di koridor hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki ruangan pojok dilantai 3.

* * *

Lucy hanya diam mematung di ruangan klub musik sekarang, apa yang Lucy lakukan? Seharusnya Lucy sudah berada di dalam kelas memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, tapi sekarang Lucy malah duduk dengan tenang. Lucy bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Natsu yang sedang membenahi senar gitarnya.

"Natsu, apa maksudmu membawaku kesini?! Aku harus mengikuti pelajaran!" bentak Lucy.

"Hmm? Jangan terlalu rajin, Luce. Temani aku sebentar, sampai jam istirahat saja." Ucap Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitar listriknya yang berwarna merah.

"Ja-Jam istirahat?! Kau gila, Natsu! aku akan kena marah sensei. Argh! Aku tak peduli. Permisi!" ujar Lucy hendak pergi dari klub, tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Natsu.

"Tetap disini atau mati?" tanya Natsu dengan ekspresi siap membunuh. Jiwa mantan preman sekolahnya akhirnya keluar, yang sukses membuat Lucy berkeringat dingin. Lucy menelan ludah dengan sangat berat ia harus tetap di ruangan ini bersama Natsu atau tak bisa melihat esok pagi yang cerah.

"Ba-Baiklah." Jawab Lucy gugup.

"Bagus." Ucap Natsu tersenyum puas.

Natsu melepaskan tangannya, Lucy kembali duduk disalah satu kursi panjang diruang klub, ia melihat punggung Natsu _'pria dewasa.'_ tanpa sadar batin Lucy berkata seperti itu dan berhasil membuat pipinya muncul semburat tipis, apa yang ia pikirkan? Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Natsu masih sibuk dengan senar gitarnya, suasana hening hingga Lucy membuka pembicaraan.

"Natsu, memangnya siapa saja anggota klub musik?" tanya Lucy.

"Hanya aku, Erza dan juga Gray." Natsu membalikkan badannya, menatap mata caramel milik Lucy.

"Gray-senpai? Hmm. Ngomong-ngomong alat musik apa saja yang kalian mainkan?" ujar Lucy seraya mengerutkan dahinya ketika Natsu menyebut nama Gray.

"Apa kau kenal Gray? Ah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku bermain gitar, Erza bermain drum lalu Gray bermain piano." Balas Natsu.

"Aku tak tau, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Tunggu dulu! Kalian membentuk band bukan? lalu vokalisnya siapa?" ucap Lucy.

"Hmm...memang benar, karna vokalis sudah lulus terlebih dahulu, maka dari itu, aku sedang mencarinya." Balas Natsu.

"Begitu ya..." Lucy berpikir, apa sebaiknya ia masuk ke klub ini saja? Sepertinya klub ini menyenangkan, meskipun hanya 3 orang dan itu semua kakak kelasnya, Lucy merasa bahwa ruangan ini setiap harinya dipenuhi canda dan tawa, ia tak tau kenapa, tapi ia merasakan itu. Tak hanya itu, bukankah ia ingin bergabung dengan klub yang ada menyanyi dengan diiringi penghantar musik? Lucy kembali berpikir, apakah kakak kelas akan menerimanya?, sebab Lucy merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas bergabung dengan segerombolan kakak kelas yang hampir tidak mengenal mereka secara dekat, tapi ia punya keinginan untuk bergabung dengan klub ini.

"Luce?" ucap Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"A-Ada apa Natsu?" balas Lucy gugup.

"Ayo bernyanyi bersama. Aku yang petik gitar, kau yang bernyanyi. Y-Ya, aku akui suaramu kemarin bagus, jadi untuk latihan pagiku juga, j-jadi..." kata Natsu berusaha menyembunyikan semburat tipis dipipinya, membuat Lucy tersenyum.

'_Dia malu. Manis.' _Batin Lucy.

"Baiklah, itu karna aku memang pandai menyanyi dan suaraku juga sangat merdu." Ucap Lucy dengan gaya percaya dirinya.

"Cih. Luce, kalau penggemarmu tau sifat aslimu, aku yakin mereka sangat kecewa." Sanggah Natsu melirik Lucy sinis, meskipun begitu, sebenarnya ia sangat senang, Lucy menerima tawarannya.

"Penggemar? Aku bukan artis kau tau?" jawab Lucy dengan bingung.

'_Benar-benar tak peka. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai gadis tak peka ini__—__HAHHHHH?!'_ batin Natsu.

"Y-Ya sudah, a-ayo ki-kita mulai." Ucap Natsu dengan gugup, ia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya, apa benar ia menyukai Lucy? Atau sekedar mengagumi seperti halnya pria lain? Ia benar-benar tak tau.

"Um!" balas Lucy sambil mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum.

Natsu mulai mengetes senarnya, setelah Natsu mulai yakin tak ada suara fals, akhirnya ia mulai memainkan gitarnya, memetik senarnya dengan canggih, tak ada kesalahan yang dibuat Natsu, ia seperti gitaris professional, mendengar nada pembuka dari lagu Kimi ga Iru Kara yang dinyanyikan Mikuni Shimokawa, Lucy tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai lagu ini, yang memang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini. Awalnya Lucy bingung dengan apa yang akan ia nyanyikan, tapi setelah Natsu sudah memulainya, ia tersenyum puas.

_yumemiru hitomi ni sekai ha utsukushi mieta kedo_

_utagau koto wo oboete hito ha okubyou ni natte iku no?_

_nita mono douji dayo ne to warai atta ano koro_

_sasai na uso sae yasashiku minogashite kureta yo ne_

_moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai_

_watashi ga sono egao wo mamoru kara_

_hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya_

_ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu_

_nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima_

_tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai_

_yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nani mo kamo_

_KRING..._

Bel kembali berdering, tapi kali ini menandakan jam istirahat untuk seluruh siswa Fairy Tail International Highschool, Natsu tetap memainkan gitarnya, Lucy juga sepertinya masih larut dalam lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Memasuki bait ke 4 Lucy kembali bernyanyi.

_Otona ni naru tabi sukoshizutsu wasureteshimatta_

_itsudemo jibun no kokoro ni sunao de iru koto_

_kimi kara moratta yuuki no kakera_

_kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana wo_

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang perempuan berambut scarlet yang tadinya ingin memutar knop pintu mengurungkan niatnya, karna ia mendengar suara orang menyanyi di dalam ruang klubnya, ia bersandar disamping pintu sambil mendengar orang bernyanyi itu, _'merdu...'_ batinnya.

_afuredasu namida ga oshiete kureta_

_nakushicha ikenai mono ha zenbu_

_ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru_

_taiyou no you na kimi no egao ga_

_konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru_

Ada seseorang yang datang lagi, kali ini pria dengan rambut dark blue, ia melihat Erza bersandar ditembok, menatapanya seolah mengatakan kenapa-kau-disini dan hanya dibalas Erza dengan jari telunjuk yang diletakkan didepan mulutnya, dan melambaikan tangannya menunjuk arah sebelah kanan ia bersandar, seperti mengatakan diam-lalu-kesinilah. Gray mengangguk lalu berdiri disamping Erza, ia sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar ada orang yang menyanyi didalam, ia mengakui bahwa suara orang itu sangat merdu.

_hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya_

_ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu_

_nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima_

_tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai_

_yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete_

_ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo_

_futari no ashita wo hajimeyou yo_

_umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo_

_natsukaze ni yureta hana no you ni_

_ima kono isshun wo sakihokorou_

Lucy menghela nafas lalu memandang Natsu yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya, Lucy juga membalasnya dengan senyum yang lembut. Lalu terdengar suara decitan pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan kedua orang yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping pintu, membuat Lucy terlonjak kaget dan spontan berdiri.

"Ah...maaf membuatmu kaget, duduklah." Kata perempuan berambut scarlet atau bisa dipanggil Erza.

"Oh, Erza, Ice-Brain!" ucap Natsu menoleh pada teman-temannya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Yo." Balas pemuda berambut dark blue atau bisa kita panggil Gray dengan singkat.

"A-Ano, Natsu—senpai, a-a-aku kembali ke-ke kelas dulu." Ucap Lucy dengan gugup, ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Disini saja dulu, Luce! Ayolah, aku ingin kita berbincang-bincang sebentar." Balas Natsu.

"Betul kata Natsu, ayo kita sedikit mengobrol untuk mengakrabkan diri." Kata Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-Tapi..." ucap Lucy.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali duduk." Kata Erza sambil melangkah maju dan mendudukkan paksa Lucy, hingga Lucy bergidik ketakutan, _'apa yang harus aku lakukan'_ batinnya.

Sedangkan Natsu dan Gray hanya bersweat drop memandang Erza yang dengan paksa mendudukkan Lucy sambil berbicara _'dia terlalu memaksakan' _dalam batin mereka masing-masing.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Lucy mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha tampak normal berbicara dengan Erza, Gray dan Natsu seperti biasanya mereka melakukan pertengkaran harian mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan klub kami dan menjadi vokalis baru, Lucy?" ucap Erza membuat perkelahian Natsu dan Gray berhenti dan memandang Erza dengan wajah shock.

"EEHHHHH?!"

**T B C**

* * *

HUEEE panjang banget nih minna, gomen nasaiiii~ sebelumnya yucchan TBCnya diadegan Natsu narik Lucy ke klub tapi sepertinya kurang pas, nah makanya yucchan tambahin lagi sampai sini tapi tau taunya malah lebih dari 2k words;A;

Sedikit jelasin nih, disini Erza udah kebelet ngajakin Lucy masuk klub, karna denger suara merdu Lucy waktu nyanyi, emang itu termasuk rencana Natsu tapi saat Erza nanya Lucy mau gabung ke klubnya gak itu diluar dugaannya si Natsu, maunya sih jangan keburu dulu, tapi yaah karna Erza udah kebelet :D

Oh ya, karna gak sempet bales review di chapter kedua, di chapter ke tiga ini yucchan mau bales, yah meskipun telat, tapi gapapakan=3= yoosh! Ini dia.

**Nnatsuki : [Chapter 1] **arigatou nana-chan udah suka fanficku! gimana ya, entar kita lihat deh yg suka Lucy siapa aja(?) nyahahaha /lho /plak! XD **[Chapter 2] **gimana chapter 2 ini nana-chan:3 disini udah ada tanda2 Lucy masuk ke klub lhooo X3 hehehe... hontou ni arigatou naa! :3 sudah update nih nana-chan^^

**karinalu : [Chapter 1] **Unyu? yokatta, kukira moment NaLunya gak berasa T.T Lucy emg punya sifat asli yg songong&btural(?) tp dia aslinya baik sama sopan kok hwihihi. Ini sudah lanjut nih karin-san^^ arigatou sudah mereview:D

**shadow : [Chapter 1] **waduh ketawa sambil nangis arigatou gozaimasu! Pucuk pucuk *^*9 #plaak! Ini sudah lanjut

**Fi-chan nalupi : [Chapter 1] **arigatouu gozaimasu! **[Chapter 2] **ini udah ada moment nalunya Fi-chan :3 gimana nih, memuaskan gak?:p sepertinya begitu, istilahnya Love at first sight sepertinya di chapter 4 Lucy udah bakal masuk klub :D arigatou sudah mereview Fi-chan!:3

Nah, minna-san, kirim uneg-uneg kalian tentang fic ini, makin banyak, makin semangat ngelanjutin;) jadi minna-san,

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Sayonaraaaaaa, sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya...salam manis **zuryuteki**.


	4. Younger Cousin of Loke

"_Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan klub kami dan menjadi vokalis baru, Lucy?" ucap Erza membuat perkelahian Natsu dan Gray berhenti dan memandang Erza dengan wajah shock._

"_EEHHHHH?!"_

**.**

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Fall in Love with New Vocalist**

**PRESENT**

**.**

"Tu-tu-tunggu Erza!" ucap Natsu dengan panik begitupun Gray yang hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Natsu.

"ADA MASALAH?" tanya Erza dengan death glarenya.

"TI-TIDAK ERZA-SAMA!" jawab Natsu dan Gray serempak dengan berdiri tegak dan bercucuran keringat.

Ingin sekali Natsu mengatakan bahwa ucapan Erza tadi sangat terburu-buru bahkan kalau dia bukan Erza, Natsu pasti sudah memarahi dan membawanya keluar klub, Natsu sangat menyesali rencana ke 2 nya ini, kenapa ia harus membawa Lucy ke klub—bukan, lebih tepatnya kenapa Natsu menyuruh Lucy menyanyi lagi. Natsu berpikir Lucy pasti langsung menolak ajakan Erza, dan mengetahui rencananya dan lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau Lucy jadi membenci klub dan dirinya?.

'_GA-GAWAAAAT BENAR-BENAR GAWATTT...'_ batin Natsu berteriak.

"A-Apa aku benar-benar boleh bergabung?" ucap Lucy lalu memandang satu persatu senpainya.

"Tentu saja. Kami sangat mengharapkanmu." Ucap Erza tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan Natsu dan Gray masih benar-benar bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya kohai dan kalian senpai, aku juga tak terlalu pandai menyanyi, lalu—"

"Hmm? Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa syarat vokalis baru harus murid kelas 2 bukan? Jangan bercanda, suaramu benar-benar merdu." Ucap Erza masih dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Lucy memandang kagum Erza, rasanya ia bisa merasakan aura kedewasaan, ia ingin sekali menjadi adik kandungnya—ehh bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, ia harus memberikan jawaban.

"B-Baik! Aku akan bergabung dengan klub ini sebagai vokalis." Lucy tersenyum puas, ia tak menyangka bisa bergabung dengan klub musik, hanya dengan suasana singkat yang diberikan Natsu dkk tadi, ia merasa ingin sekali bergabung dengan klub musik, apalagi memang dari awal niat Lucy adalah masuk ke klub menyanyi dengan penghantar musik, ia benar-benar senang melebihi Levy yang bertemu pujaan hatinya di hari kemarin.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau tak menolak?!" ucap Natsu dan Gray bersamaan, setelah mereka mulai mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan Lucy dan Erza, entah kenapa, mereka mengatakan pertanyaan yang sama, apalagi Natsu yang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tadi menjadi penasaran, kenapa Lucy menerima tawaran Erza?.

"E-Eh? A-ano, apa maksud Natsu-senpai dan Gray-senpai?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah ketakutan sekaligus heran.

"Ku-Kupikir kau akan menolak Luce, bukankah Erza terlalu cepat mengajakmu bergabung?" ujar Natsu balik dengan menggebu-gebu, dan Gray lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Natsu, sepertinya Gray memang sedang menghemat suaranya.

"Ah, itu memang benar, tapi semenjak Natsu-senpai mengajakku kesini, aku tertarik untuk bergabung." Balas Lucy dengan senyum yang masih terus menempel diwajahnya, tentu saja ia sekarang sedang dalam mode senang.

"Kenapa secepat itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku juga tak tau. Ah kau ini kepo sekali sih, Natsu." jawab Lucy dengan raut wajah kesal.

"NANI?! DASAR BLONDIE SONGONG!" ujar Natsu menaikkan nada bicaranya, ia terlihat lebih kesal lihat saja ada 4 siku-siku merah muncul dikepalanya.

"NA-NANI?! PINKY TUA!" balas Lucy tak mau kalah.

"BLONDIE LIAR!"

"PINKY HENTAI!"

"CUKUP!"

Setelah terjadi adu mulut tak layak antara Natsu dan Lucy itu karna Erza yang menghentikannya dan Gray hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perkelahian mereka, bel sekolah kembali berdering menandakan siswa siswi harus memasuki kelas untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran ke 3.

"GAWAT AKU SUDAH BOLOS DARI PAGI! SENPAI-TACHI, AKU IZIN KEKELAS. JAA NE!"

_BRAK..._

Saat Lucy menutup keras pintunya, yang lain hanya bersweat drop sambil memandang kepergian Lucy.

"AH!" ucap Gray tiba-tiba membuat Erza dan Natsu menoleh, memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa, Gray?" tanya Erza.

"A-A-Aku baru ingat! D-Dia adalah adik sepupu dari L-Loki!" jawab Gray dengan wajah shock.

Kemudian terdengar teriakan suara "NANIIIIIIIII?!" dari dalam ruang klub musik itu. Yap, siapa sangka Lucy Heartfillia adalah adik sepupu dari vocalist lama mereka, yang bernama Loki? Seorang pemuda yang tak kalah populernya dengan Lucy bahkan bisa dibilang lebih populer lagi, karna band mereka pernah tampil dalam acara festival sekolah yang didatangi oleh beberapa murid dari sekolah lain. Mari kita abaikan situasi diruang klub, kita beralih ke Lucy.

**~XoXoX~**

**Lucy POV**

Ga-gawat, baru pertama kali ini aku bolos dijam pelajaran, sialan Natsu, dia membuatku lupa akan sekolah, awas saja nanti, Grhhh...

"O-Ohayou..." sapaku ketika sudah memasuki kelas, bisa kulihat wajah temanku yang shock, ada juga yang menatapku tak percaya ada juga yang—

"LU-CHAN! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! INI SUDAH JAM PELAJARAN KE 3 DAN KAU BARU DATANG?!" ucap—lebih tepatnya teriak Levy-chan padaku, ughh...memalukan, ini semua gara-gara pinky tua itu!

"Go-Gomen, tadi ada banyak masalah, ya-yang lebih penting, izinkan aku duduk sebelum Laxus-sensei datang, onegai ne Levy-chan." Ucapku sambil menghindar mencoba kabur dari amukan Levy-chan, kau tau? Terkadang Levy-chan ini seperti pengawasku, yahhh aku juga tak tau mengapa. Kulihat Levy-chan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah, untung saja Gildarts-sensei dan Mira-sensei tadi tak terlalu mempersoalkan."

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi belakang dekat jendela. Semua teman sekelasku yang dari tadi memandang kami mengobrol kembali melakukan aktivitasnya kembali, kecuali para lelaki yang samar-samar aku bisa mendengar

"_Lucy-chan masih terlihat manis ketika ketakutan."_

"_Benar! Meskipun telat, dia tetap manis."_

"_Hei! Itu tak ada hubungannya!"_

Aku hanya bersweat drop mendengar ocehan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu Laxus-sensei dengan gagahnya masuk kekelas kami membuat pria yang sedang merumpi tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Kudengar Laxus-sensei guru terkiller ke-2, itu memang terbukti ketika kau melihat wajahnya!

**~XoXoX~**

Setelah kelas 1-A berkenalan dengan guru killer peringkat 2 di Fairy Tail International Highschool, mereka benar-benar K.O karena awal ia mengajar, sudah melemparkan banyak petir dikelas Lucy, lebih tepatnya menerima banyak ocehan—paling tepatnya amukan dari Laxus-sensei membuat jam berputar semakin lama, tapi setelah itu mereka disuguhi jam kosong, surga dunia. Saat itu, Lucy menceritakan semua hal yang membuatnya bolos di jam pelajaran ke 1 dan 2 pada Levy, lalu Lucy juga menceritakan bahwa ia sekarang masuk di klub musik menjadi vocalist, Levy senang mendengar cerita Lucy, dan sepertinya Levy merasa sahabatnya akan mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, yahh...kalau Lucy memang peka dan sadar akan perasaannya.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga sekarang bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering. Kelas 1-A sudah sangat sepi, hanya tinggal 2 orang saja, yaitu Lucy dan Levy, mereka masih membereskan peralatan mereka, karna sedari tadi mereka terus asyik mengobrol sampai lupa waktu.

"Lu-chan, aku ke klub menulis dulu ya! Matta ne!" ucap Levy lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Matta ne!" balas Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Lucy menghela nafas pelan kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas, ia menaiki tangga sampai lantai ke 3, tentu saja ia harus ke klub musik bukan? Lucy kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, Lucy menghela nafas lagi, mencoba membuat ekspresi se natural mungkin, sebenarnya Lucy gugup karna Lucy masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya ia yang kohai sendiri, Lucy masih merasa tak enak. Lucy memutar knop pintu, kemudian—

"S-S-Shitsureishimasu..."

"LUCE!/LUCY!"

"HAI!"

Apa yang terjadi? Saat Lucy baru saja mengucapkan kata permisi masuk ruangan, tiba-tiba Natsu dan Erza meneriaki namanya membuat Lucy kalang kabut.

"Oy-oy tenanglah, lihat dia baru saja datang." Ucap Gray.

"Ah...go-gomen Lucy, tolong pukul aku karna meneriakimu." Ucap Erza sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"I-Iie Erza-senpai, da-daijobu." Balas Lucy sweatdrop.

Sedangkan Natsu? hanya memandang bosan adegan tidak jelas yang diperankan Lucy dan Erza.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa, senpai?" ucap Lucy memandang para senpainya secara bergantian.

"Jadi begini, kau mungkin pernah mengingat namaku bukan?" Gray mulai menghampiri Lucy.

"U-Um.."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga pernah melihatmu sekali saat aku berkunjung di rumah Loke sendirian..."

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Dirumah yang tergolong besar__—__sangat besar malah, singgahlah perempuan berambut pirang memakai seragam SMP dengan laki-laki berambut orange kecoklatan memakai seragam SMA atau lebih singkatnya Lucy dan Loke, mereka sedang menikmati kegiatan masing-masing, Lucy yang baru saja datang langsung duduk disebelah Loke yang sedang asyik bermain game tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu (meskipun Lucy juga belum ganti sih)._

"_Loke-nii, aku mengantarkan barang ini dari okaa-san. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin menginap disini 1 hari saja, karna besok libur dan novel serta komik koleksi Loke-nii sangat banyak, jadi bolehkan?" Ucap perempuan pirang a.k.a Lucy sambil menaruh tas bawaannya disamping Loke._

"_Hmm..." balas Loke singkat._

_Lucy yang menyadari kakaknya sedang sibuk bermain game hanya menghela nafas, tak lama kemudian bel rumah berbunyi dengan sangat brutalnya, Loke yang asyik bermain game tak menyadari adanya bel berisik itu, Lucy yang baru saja akan beristirahat mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya kepintu depan rumah untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya memencet bel dengan tidak santainya._

_Kriekk..._

_Lucy sudah membuka pintunya, tetapi seorang pemencet bel__—__pemuda berambut dark blue masih dengan nafsunya memencet bel, tak menghiraukan aura Lucy yang siap membunuhnya._

"_HEI COWOK ANEH SMA! TUAN RUMAH SUDAH DISINI BODOH!"_

_Karna Lucy memang sedang .es ia jadi tak kenal sopan santun lagi._

"_NANI?! APA YANG KAU MAKSUD CEWEK SMP GARANG!"_

_BRAK..._

_Karna Lucy tak ingin menambah dosa karna tak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, ia membiarkan pemuda itu mematung didepan pintu, tapi karna bel kembali berbunyi dan lebih brutal dari yang pertama tadi, Lucy dengan sabarnya__ membuka pintu lagi._

"_Cowok aneh SMA, kalau mau merusak bel rumah orang, jangan disini, onegai nee?"_

"_Cih! Kau siapa sih?! Aku disini ingin bertemu Loke, bukan untuk berdebat denganmu!"_

"_Lucy Heartfillia. Maaf saja, Loke-nii sedang bermain game dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat!"_

"_Tidak bisa, tidak bisa, kau harus memanggilnya!"_

"_Terserah kau saja!"_

_BRAK..._

_Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Lucy menutup pintu dan meninggalkan pemuda berambut dark blue didepan. Lucy masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada dirumah kakak sepupunya ini kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk ke-2 setelah rumahnya, ia menghela nafas berat setelah beradu mulut dengan pemuda dark blue—atau bisa Lucy sebut dengan cowok aneh SMA. Sesaat Lucy akan turun dari kamarnya dari lantai dua, ia mengurungkan niatnya karna ia sayup-sayup mendengar—_

"_Oi, Loke! Siapa perempuan bernama Luca? Loci? Luco? apa deh pokoknya rambutnya pirang gitu? Pakai baju SMP saja berani sama pria tampan sepertiku."_

"_Ohh Gray! Hah? Siapa Luca Loci Luco? Maksudmu Lucy?"_

"_Ya...itulah."_

"_Dia adik sepupuku, dan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'pakai baju SMP saja berani sama pria tampan sepertiku'?"_

"_Dia mengataiku cowok SMA aneh, bukankah dia lebih aneh?! Tu-tunggu! Adik sepupu? Pffftt...sangat tidak mirip!"_

"_Oy-oy, kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu setelah mengetahui Lucy Kicknya."_

_Lucy merasakan urat-uratnya hampir keluar dari tempatnya karna menahan amarah, yang jelas ia harus mengabulkan perkataan kakak sepupunya, yaitu...menyesal mengatakan itu setelah mengetahui Lucy Kick. Yak! Dan benar saja._

"_HIYAAAT!"_

_BRAAK..._

"_Kau! Cowok aneh bernama Gray berwajah tampan...cih, jangan membuat pantatku ketawa! Dan maaf saja aku tidak mirip dengan Loki-nii karna kami memang sepupu bukan kandung! Kau adalah orang bodoh yang tak tau silsilah keluarga ya!"_

_Gray dengan wajah terkapar dilantai dengan mulut berbusa, hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan mengibarkan bendera putih tanda kalah, sedangkan Loki hanya memandang Lucy dengan wajah seperti habis melihat hantu, Lucy? Wajahnya yang sekarang memang terlihat seperti hantu!_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"NYAHAHAHAHA...NYAHAHAHA..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang nyaring didalam klub, kenapa? Setelah Gray menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Lucy, membuat Natsu benar-benar tertawa dengan mulut lebar, bahkan Erza kini mulai berguling-guling di lantai sambil menahan tawa demi menjaga image, Lucy? Wajahnya sudah sangat merah melebihi rambut Erza, sedangkan Gray hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, yaah semuanya berlangsung kurang lebih 2 menit. Setelah semua bisa mengontrol tawa, gugup dan sbg, Erza mulai berdiri dan berdehem layaknya akan berpidato.

"Baiklah, Lucy, karna kau masih baru di klub, hari ini kita latihan biasa saja, soal kegiatan klub dan sebagainya, semuanya akan dijelaskan Natsu."

"KENAPA AKU?!" ucap Natsu tak terima.

"Karna kau ketua klub Natsu!" balas Erza lagi-lagi dengan petir sebagai backgroundnya.

"A-Aye..."

"Gray, kau juga menemani Natsu, membimbing Lucy." Tambah Erza sambil memandang Gray, Gray hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya ia juga ingin protes, tapi karna melihat Natsu yang ketakutan dan wajah Erza yang menyeramkan, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya bisa melirik Natsu sinis begitupula dengan Natsu.

'_Cih, sama tabasco lagi.'_

'_Kenapa harus stripper?!'_

"Baiklah, pada posisi masing-masing, kita akan memulai latihan pertama kita dengan Lucy hari ini! Yoooosh!" teriak Erza sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengangkatnya keatas, diikuti Gray, Natsu kemudian Lucy.

Setelah itu, terdengarlah musik yang sangat merdu di dalam klub.

**~XoXoX~**

Sudah pukul 5 sore, karna terlalu asyik dengan musik, mereka lupa dengan waktu, memang benar-benar maniak music.

"Natsu, Lucy, mata ashita! Dan Lucy, jangan lagi memanggil kita dengan senpai, cukup nama saja." Ucap Erza lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Hai! Erza, Gray mata ashita!" balas Lucy seraya melambaikan tangan ke mereka, Erza membalas lambaian tangan Lucy sedangkan Gray hanya tersenyum.

"Mata ashita!" balas Natsu dengan grinsnya.

"Hei Natsu! apa mereka berpacaran?" tanya Lucy ketika Erza dan Gray sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Heh? Mereka hanya sahabat kelewat dekat. Mereka sudah punya kekasih masing-masing." Jawab Natsu.

"Sokka...Eh? berarti Cuma kau dan aku yang jomblo dong, Natsu?"

"Hmm benar...mau mencoba pacaran denganku?"

Lucy terkejut, benar, sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa Natsu mengatakan hal semacam itu? Memang benar sih, Natsu dan Lucy sudah seperti teman sejak kecil, meskipun hanya 1 hari mereka kenal, bila dengan hari ini berarti hanya 2 hari, dan Natsu sudah berani mengatakan hal semacam itu?

_BLUSHH..._

Lucy hanya bisa ngeblushing sambil megap-megap memandang Natsu tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ikan saja Luce? Aku hanya bercanda. Oh! Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" ucap Natsu memandang remeh Lucy.

Sedangkan Lucy? Wajahnya lebih merah lagi—bukan, bukan karna malu tapi kali ini ia menahan amarahnya karna berhasil terkena jebakan Natsu. Natsu yang merasa aura menusuk dari Lucy, lalu memory Gray ditendang Lucy dengan Lucy Kicknya melayang dipikirannya, ia segera melarikan diri sebelum nasibnya sama dengan Gray.

"NATSUUU! JANGAN KABUR KAAU! COWOK SMA MENYEBALKAN!"

"TIDAK LUCE! DAN LAGI KAU JUGA CEWEK SMA TAPI ANEH!"

"NANIIII?!"

"GYAHAHAHAHA"

Setelah itu, mereka berlari-larian dengan ditemani mentari sore yag hangat dan mulai terbenam serta beberapa daun sakura yang berguguran menemani tawa mereka disetiap jalan yang mereka lalui.

**T.B.C**

.

.

**Nah minna-san! Gimana dengan chapter 4 nih? Kepanjangankan? Alurnya kecepetan? Ugh...hontou ni gomen nasai~~ Yucchan bikin ini disela-sela hari yang melelahkan. Minggu ini yucchan baru saja selesai try out dari kabupaten, lalu minggu besok yucchan bakal Ujian Praktek. Nah minna, ini artinya yucchan izin hiatus, hiksss...hontou ni gomen nasai! Tapi yucchan bakal kembali setelah Ujian Nasional sudah selesai, lain kata setelah Yucchan tour ke Bali =3= /plaaak!**

**Jadi Minna-san yucchan juga sekalian minta do'anya supaya yucchan lancar di kelas 9 ini, hihihi~~ **

**Yucchan mau bales review doloo~**

**Fi-chan Nalupi: Doitashimashite^^ yokatta, kalau Fi-chan suka dengan NaLu moment yg saya buat arigatou nee;)) haik! Ganbarimasu! Semangat 45 emg butuh bgt buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini'-')9**

**LRCN: Arigatou gozaimasu~~^^**

**karinalu: iya Natsu emg dong dong banget._. Arigatou!^^**

**Natsu Michaelis: woaa...arigatou Michaelis-san!^^**

**shadow: etto, mematikan?..ini sudah lanjut, bagaimana?^^**

**Nnatsuki: Daijobu Nana-chan^^ Gihee, Nana-chan benar sekali, akan kubuat Natsu dan Lucy bersatu*^*)9 maaf baru update sekarang, bagaimana Nana-chan?^^**

**Yooosh! Minna-san, cukup segini dulu yaa~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, ughh...tapi kita akan berpisah lamaa, huaaaTT^TT /OKE STOOPP/ Sampai jumpa di bulan Mei menjelang Juni! Jaa, minna-san! Jangan lupa tetap direview yaa~~;p Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

**REVIEW ONEGAI**

**Salam manis,**

**Zuryuteki**


End file.
